


Потанцуем, детка?

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [45]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Потанцуем, детка?

Клубы со странным названием, вроде «Зеркало», редко цепляют незнакомцев. В Нью-Йорке всегда много ритма и драйва, особенно по ночам. И этот, можно поклясться, ничем не отличается от остальных. Но вместо того, чтобы проехать мимо, Кроуфорд паркует машину, как можно ближе. Обычная, ничем не примечательная дверь и вывеска под стать, а внутри — огромный зал, даже по меркам Нью-Йорка, и вместо стен — одни зеркала в полный рост, и непременный атрибут танцевального зала – станок. Странное место: уютное и только для своих.

А в центре с микрофоном в руке рыжий растрепанный парень, в расстегнутой рубашке и драных джинсах, дразнит бесовской улыбкой:

— Ну что, потанцуем, детки?

— Да! – отвечает ему толпа.

DJ со своего места усмехается:

— Тему!

— Пусть будет классика. «Секс».

Музыка, непривычная на повседневный вкус.

Абстрактное движение – поманить к себе пальцем.

«Грязные танцы», не иначе.

— Потанцуем, детка? – выдыхает рыжий.

Определенно.

Кроуфорд улыбается себе и делает шаг навстречу.

Он успевает поймать удивление в синих глазах, прежде чем сорваться в танец.

От пиджака и галстука избавляют чужие руки — дерзкие, смелые — вытягивают рубашку.

Смеющиеся глаза напротив, и это не танец, это наслаждение.

Потанцуем секс, детка?

Легко.

Тело к телу и горячий шепот на ухо:

— Я уже возбужден, почему ты — нет?

Почти поцелуи и дерзкий ответ:

— Плохо работаешь, детка.

Поменяться местами и гнуться под чужими руками.

Так просто, когда приличия забыты.

Без пяти минут поцелуями по телу.

— Может, просто проблемы?

— Нет, детка. Просто ты наконец-то начал работать бёдрами.

И рука рыжего наглеца проходит по паху, а смотрит-то в глаза.

Финальным аккордом разойтись в разные стороны. Одновременный разворот и, не сговариваясь, поманить друг друга пальцем к себе.

Потанцуем, детка?

А после громкой музыки в зале гробовая тишина.

Люди пытаются прийти в себя от чувственного наваждения.

Кроуфорд подмигивает партнёру, и одними губами на выдохе:

— Потанцуем, детка?

Прогулка с незнакомцем по ночному Нью-Йорку под аккомпанемент полицейских сирен и редких машин оракулу в новинку.

Вдвойне странно, когда выплескиваешь всё, что накопилось на душе за несколько лет работы на организацию, которой не существует:

— Мафия над мафией, — бросает Кроуфорд в ночной воздух. – Вот так-то, детка.

— Потанцуем, – усмехается рыжий и добавляет мысленно: «детка?»

Пистолет в руке оракула оказывается быстрее, чем он успевает подумать: «телепат».

— Меня не греет мысль пахать на каких-то маньяков с кучей шизофренических замыслов, — спокойное пояснение. – Бартер?

  
  


— Потанцуем, детка? – бросает Шульдих напарнику и отправляется на свидание с пирокинетиком.

У будущих трупов шансы кончились вчера.

[art by junajull](https://junajull.diary.ru/)


End file.
